


без названия

by yasno



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, slightly AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: В какой-то момент мальчишки стало слишком много. У Старка было подозрение, что это не Паркер стал чаще мельтешить перед глазами, а он сам уделять ему больше внимания, но он решил подумать об этом чуть позже.





	1. пре-слэш

В какой-то момент мальчишки стало слишком много. У Старка было подозрение, что это не Паркер стал чаще мельтешить перед глазами, а он сам уделять ему больше внимания, но он решил подумать об этом чуть позже. Так что: в какой-то момент мальчишки стало слишком много. Впрочем, возможно, так и было на самом деле.

Хотя с подачи Старка Паркеру временно запретили принимать участие в вылетах после того, как он чуть не сломал руку на задании, он всё ещё мог тренироваться вместе со всеми. Пацан дневал и ночевал в общем спортзале. Свою собственную супергеройскую деятельность он тоже не забросил, из-за чего продолжал регулярно получать «боевые ранения», как он это называл (незначительные синяки и ссадины). Впрочем, Питер не был уверен, когда ему достается сильнее: после стычки с мелким воришкой, или после тренировки со Старком, который вообще отличался особой любовью к Питеру.

К тому же Паркеру, как и всем Мстителям, полагалась своя комната на общем этаже в Старк-тауэр. И если поначалу он этой привилегией почти не пользовался, то сейчас, по мнению Тони, он ей изрядно злоупотреблял. Пацан мог завалиться посреди ночи, при этом случайно запустив сигнализацию, развалиться на общем диване и так и отрубиться. Тони, вообще-то, хоть и был большим поклонником ночных бдений, не радовался перспективе почти каждую ночь подрываться, чтобы отключить сигнализацию, а потом ещё идти проверять, что там опять с Паркером. Потому что с ним всегда что-то не так. Он, видно, по жизни такой. 

Пацану постоянно требовалась помощь на тренировках, помощь после стычек с кем-то особенно упорным, помощь с костюмом, иногда даже помощь с домашкой, господи; а ещё он очень любил просить у Старка помощи с девушками. Последнее бесило особенно сильно, потому что у Паркера не было и намека на девушку. У него даже не было знакомых-девушек, если не считать эту Мишель, у которой Питер был в вечной френдзоне.

В общем, в какой-то момент мальчишки стало слишком много. И Старк не мог послать его, потому что, вроде как, нес за него ответственность. Да и вообще пацан-то хороший, только с шилом в заднице. 

Сейчас Питер сидел на диване, зажимал ватным тампоном нос и тихо всхлипывал, пока Тони методично вправлял ему пальцы. Ему не доставалось так сильно со времен младшей школы, но эти парни застали его врасплох, и...

— Сейчас перебинтую, и будешь как новенький.   
— Ага. Спасибо, мистер Старк.

…и были раза в три больше и старше него... 

— Не лезь больше к тем, кто больше тебя в три раза. Тем более без костюма. 

Питер активно закивал. В такие моменты он будто забывал как говорить (и это не было минусом).

…и, вообще-то, он мог бы без труда с ними справиться, если бы не отвлёкся на тех котят в канализации. К тому же...

— И вообще забудь об этих своих геройствах, пока пальцы не заживут нормально. 

…что такое боль от пары выбитых пальцев, если их потом будет вправлять человек, в которого ты тайно и очень сильно влюблен? Питер думал, что ради этого можно потерпеть (нет).

Питер закивал ещё активнее, и Старк подумал, что ещё чуть-чуть и у него оторвётся голова. Подумал, что, Питер действительно нормальный пацан; и что выглядит он сейчас как побитый щенок. 

Впрочем, так оно и есть. 

Закончив с бинтами, Старк не выпускал руки Питера из своих на несколько секунд дольше положенного (и обычного), и это почти заставило сердце парня подскочить к горлу. Паркер неуверенно улыбнулся, легко сжал его ладони (ай!) и убрал руки сам. 

Хотя нет, погодите, оно того не стоило в любом случае.

— Точно больше ничего не повредил?   
— Точно, мистер Старк.


	2. слэш

Питер крутится вокруг Тони весь день, мнётся, хочет что-то сказать или сделать, или чего он там хочет, но не делает этого, чем порядочно выбешивает Старка. В конце концов, просто мешается и лезет под руку. В итоге Тони выгоняет его из мастерской, потому что какого же хрена. Он дал Паркеру доступ, чтобы помогал чем мог и подкидывал свежие идеи, а не чтобы мешал эти самые идеи воплощать. 

Поздно вечером Питер неловко стучится в мастерскую, показывая две большие кружки кофе. Обе его руки заняты, и он не может войти. Тони возводит очи горе и идёт открывать. Иногда он не понимает, как вообще этого идиота взяли в Мстители на постоянную основу.

— Я принёс кофе, мистер Старк.  
— Если собираешься и дальше бегать туда-сюда и мешать мне, можешь забирать свой кофе и катиться колбаской.  
— Не, мистер Старк, — Паркер деловито обходит его, локтем расчищает место на ближайшем столе и ставит кружки.  
Он и правда выглядит не таким нервным. 

Тони берёт свой кофе и с ним падает на диван, проливая немного. Питер, немного потоптавшись на месте, следует его примеру; начинает торопливо пить большими глотками, не боясь обжечься. Старк кожей чувствует, как к Паркеру возвращается нервозность. Он закатывает глаза. Что не так с этим пацаном? Ещё вчера он вёл себя как обычно.  
Тони не имеет никакого желания выслушивать его проблемы (наверное), но всё же говорит:  
— Слушай, если ты хочешь о чём-то поговорить... 

Питер медленно кивает, не глядя на Старка, продолжая сверлить взглядом дно своей кружки. Хмурится. В молчании они сидят ещё некоторое время.  
— Тогда говори уже, в чём твоя проблема, — вздыхает Тони.  
Чем быстрее они с этим закончат, тем лучше. 

Внезапно Питер будто вскидывается, резко отставляет кружку и выпрямляется, поворачиваясь к Старку. 

— Мистер Старк, я сейчас кое-что сделаю, хорошо?  
— Делай, — разводит руками Тони.  
— Только вы если что не злитесь сильно, окей?  
— Да давай уже, заколе... 

Всё происходит в какие-то доли секунды: Питер наклоняется, берёт его лицо в ладони и быстро чмокает в губы. Замирает на мгновение, будто осознавая, что сделал, а потом вскакивает с дивана.

— Бля, простите! — и быстро уходит, на выходе срываясь на бег. 

Тони вздыхает и медленно выливает остатки кофе на диван — ничего, на этот диван и не такое выливали. 

— Вот чёрт, — наигранно ругается он, — кофе пролил. Придётся новый делать. 

И идёт искать Питера. Им, кажется, нужно о кое-чем поговорить.


End file.
